


The Announcement

by SymphonicFantasia



Series: Shiro's Week 2016 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Sheith if you squint, Shiro Week 2016, Shiro Week 2016: Kerberos/Pre-Kerberos, pre-kerberos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:37:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SymphonicFantasia/pseuds/SymphonicFantasia
Summary: Shiro could still recall what it felt like before and after he was announced as the Kerberos Mission pilot.





	

Waiting for the results reminded him of the time he had been in school. A student counting down the minutes to when the results would be pinned up. He had memorized the times the faculty put them up, the time never changing no matter what grade he was in. Once they were up, he would feel three different emotions at once. Confidence, because he knew he passed. Joy, because at that young age, he knew he’ll receive praise by the other students in his grade. And fear, because if he doesn’t, he knew he’ll let his parents down.

The consequences of these results weren’t as major as his finals back home. If he didn’t get in, Shiro wasn’t worried. There would be other exploration missions to choose from. Kerberos may be the major one and will be for the next few years, but there will be others. The edge of the universe wasn’t a big deal, he told himself. But he knew that it was a lie. It’s a lie he said to make himself feel better and he didn’t care.

A firm hand pressed down on his shoulder, giving it a comforting rub.

Samuel Holt stood beside him, a fatherly smile adorning his features. “Don’t look so glum, Shiro. You’re only fighting twenty-six other pilots for a chance to fly to Kerberos.”

He tried not to, but Shiro smiled. “No pressure, right?”

Galaxy Garrison awarded him with a prestigious award for being the best pilot they had. It was an honor to accept it, but they couldn’t cheat the system just for him. To be fair, they needed to evaluate the other skilled pilots they had. Instantly marking Shiro as the Kerberos pilot would seem too much like favoritism.

A ridiculous notion. Everyone knew that Shiro worked hard to be where he was at now. Endless hours of studying and training, taking flying lessons when he was younger, and charting the stars until he was able to get it right without looking at a book. All this work molded him into the pilot he was today.

“None at all,” Sam said, removing his hand. “Matt says he’s excited to fly up with you. He’s never had a chance to go flying with you, yet you’ve taken Katie a dozen times before him.”

“She’s at the right place, at the right time,” Shiro reminded him. “If Matt hung around me more instead of wondering about what kind of aliens waited for him, he might actually get the chance to.”

Sam readied himself to speak, but he was cut off by a sharp buzz. The intercoms buzzed to life, a static sound that made Shiro’s ears hurt.

This was the moment he’s waited for. Five times today he’s allowed himself to get his hopes up that they would announce the results early to no avail. The Garrison was adamant on their timely announcements.

_“Pilots, we have made our decision for the Kerberos Mission. Many talented pilots applied for a chance to fly the ship to the distant moon, but we may only choose one."_

Shiro's heart beat in his chest and he closed his eyes, chanting prayers in his mind.

_"_ _Congratulations, Takashi Shirogane.”_

The breath Shiro let out was heavy and he doubled over, his hands on his knees. Applause barely reached him, his own heartbeat drowning out all sound. Sam was patting his back, congratulating him on the position. It was an honor and a privilege to fly to the edge of the solar system. The crew would be the first humans to reach further than anyone had gone before.

What they would find there would help with all their various research and experiments.

This was an exciting moment.

“I was looking for you!”

Matt’s voice cut through him and Shiro stood up. The friend he had known for three years was smiling at him, his glasses askew on his face.

“You were worried about nothing. We all knew you were going to get it.” Matt elbowed Shiro’s side, grinning. “Even all the other pilots who applied knew that it would happen. They only did it to make you sweat.”

It was probably true. Shiro didn’t give it another thought, though. In the end, he was the one who was going up into space with the Holt’s. The one who would go down in history when they came back.

“Now now, Matt,” Sam spoke, moving between them to place hands on their shoulders. “This calls for a celebration. Emily and Katie would like to hear the news. You should stop by after you tell your parents.”

“I’ll be sure to do so, Commander. Excuse me.”

There was excitement thrumming through him like a drum. Its beat was in tune with his heart as he walked down the halls. The only thing keeping him from running to his room was the younger cadets that were staring at him. Shiro could see their eyes ablaze with admiration as they watched him pass by. His acceptance into the Kerberos mission will serve as an inspiration to every cadet that attended the Garrison. Commanders and teachers would use him as an example for others to strive for.

Shiro wasn’t an egotistical man, but he’d be lying if he said the idea of that happening didn’t fancy him.

Reaching the dorms took a shorter amount of time than usual. Only because Shiro walked with great speed all the way here. He couldn’t stop himself. His parents needed to hear the news. Shiro only stepped into his room for a minute or so, his hand hovering over the phone when a knock sounded on his door.

There was a brief moment of hesitation on Shiro’s part. There’s nothing he wanted more than to ignore it and call his parents, but it could be another commander to offer his or her congratulations. Walking back to the door, he pressed a hand to the panel, opening them.

It wasn't someone of higher authority like he expected.

Keith stood before him, his hands behind his back. It was that slight blush that’s dusting his cheeks that made Shiro's heart waver for a moment. He had been mentoring Keith since his enrollment in the Garrison. They saw his potential and saw it best to put him with someone older, someone who could teach him and mold him into something better. Not that he needed it. If Shiro wasn’t here, Keith would be the best pilot in the Garrison.

Shiro smiled and it was charming how Keith looked away from him. “Good afternoon, Keith. To what do I owe this surprise?”

Keith opened his mouth but snapped it shut. He looked like he’s rolling the words in his mouth, contemplating what to say.“I just want to say… congratulations on receiving the mission.”

“I just want to say… congratulations on receiving the mission.”

“Thank you. Don’t think this means our lessons are over,” Shiro assured. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to say this. Deep down, maybe he knew that’s what Keith wanted to hear from him. Why else would he be here in person instead of just contacting him on his portable? “We’ll continue until I leave and pick up where we left off when I come back.”

There’s that confident smirk that Shiro loved, splitting Keith’s face.

“By the time you come back, I might be the Garrison’s golden pilot. You’ll just be a memory to everyone down here.”

Shiro shrugged at this. He knew it was true. If Keith continued on the path he laid out for him, he could very well be the next best pilot of the Garrison. It’s what the group wanted from him.

“Keep that goal in mind, then. I expect to be blown away when I get back.”

“Right.” Keith tugged at his fringe, looking unsure; like he was ready to say something else, but wasn’t sure how to. “Anyway, I just wanted to say that. I’ll see you tomorrow for the lesson?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for anything. Get some rest.”

Shiro watched as Keith walked away with a small wave. It was another thing that Shiro found he’ll miss once he gets launched into space.

**Author's Note:**

> *s h r u g s* I didn't know what to do with this. It was gonna be longer, but it didn't flow as smoothly. So, I just... left it like this... I'll be leaving now.


End file.
